Alfie
| timezone = Mountain Standard Time | occupation = Student | season = | tribes = | place = 7/20 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 7 | days = 26 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 18/24 | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 10 | days2 = 15 }} Alfie is a contestant from and . Remembered primarily for their fun personality and other admirable qualities in , Alfie's positive presence resulted in them being gifted the Fan Favorite Award. In , Alfie made the costly mistake of mutinying to the Tulagi, believing their close ally, Jerome, would accompany them on the new tribe. However, he failed to mutiny on time, leaving Alfie in the minority, resulting in their early departure. Profile Survivor Rome Alfie, Wham's partner, started out as an incredibly fun presence on the Pippin tribe. They made a lot of friends and allies and survived an easy Tribal Council by voting out Samuel. At the Tribe Switch, they found themselves on the bottom of Charlemagne after their closest ally, Edim, was blindsided at the hands of Rob for "revenge." Rob made it clear that he was coming for Alfie next, but they were such a charming person that the entire tribe went against Rob to save Alfie. Rob's antics only grew Alfie closer to their tribe and the merge, Alfie worked to flip Wham to their side. After the votes tied and it was clear that the other side needed Alfie's vote, they went on a warpath to get it. Choc and Roman both started aggressively campaigning to them. The two of them were threatening Alfie and disrespecting them by purposely misgendering Alfie. The harassment and bullying led to Choc and Roman's removal from the game. Alfie had also been getting close to Mae since the merge, so when she quit the game, she passed her Hidden Immunity Idol on to Alfie. Alfie and Wham knew they were the biggest duo, so Alfie told TJ about the idol. When Alfie knew it was time to go, they passed the idol onto Wham. At the Final Tribal Council, as a juror, Alfie voted for Wham, their partner, who went onto win the game in a 5-2 vote. Furthermore, Alfie was rewarded the Fan Favorite Award for their fun personality and overall positive presence. Voting History In Episode 10, Roman used a Hidden Immunity on Taco, negating Alfie's vote against him. Ghost Island Alfie started on the Tinakula tribe where they were on the outs of an "Old School Alliance." This lead to a small rivalry between Alfie and Shaina Nichole as they were both going after one another. Emil was playing the middle between both of them and Alfie thought they were being played. They plotted with their close ally, Jerome, to vote out Emil, but Alfie never ended up with the votes. At the Tribe Switch, Alfie took the opportunity to mutiny because they believed that Jerome would do it too, but Jerome missed his chance, leaving Alfie stranded in the minority with Shaina Nichole and Emil. Despite the bad swap, Alfie was able to survive through Shaina Nichole's and Emil's slow inner demise as first Shaina Nichole blindsided Emil and then she herself, was voted out. Alfie was finally taken out though for not being a part of the new majority on the tribe. Voting History Post-Survivor * In September 2019, Alfie was announced "Favorite Fan Favorite" and "Most Heroic" in the third Generation Awards. Trivia * Alfie is one of two contestants to identify as genderfluid. The other is Schmutz from . * Alfie is the first contestant to be given a Hidden Immunity Idol, then give it to another player. References Category:Contestants Category:Genderfluid Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Rome Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:Rome Jury Members Category:Pippin Tribe Category:Premerge Tribe Category:Tinakula Tribe Category:7th Place Category:18th Place Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Rome Category:Survivor: Ghost Island